Hike The Trail Never Forgotten
Chris: Hey guys. You know what happened Trent got kicked off and all that jazz. Back to the show. I'm just in a hurry cause of three special guests. (AT MORNING) Gwen: I miss Trent. Leshawna: Girl, I know you're gonna love muffin and stuff. Starfire: Hey, why don't you give a nickname? Leshawna: Sure, how about el'stupido? Starfire: Oh, I love it. Gwen: I really miss him. Brock: Are you talking about me? I pretty sure you are. (Croagunk Poison Jabs his back) Truth be told I never met you. (Brocks lands softly on ground and Croagunk drags him) Gwen: Wow, too bad I didn't flurt with him. Make sure he doesn't fall in love with me again, okay? Starfire: He was a freak. Chris: Hey guys. I saw you met one of our guest stars for this challenge. He goes by the name Brock. There are to more that travel with him. One is Ash. Ash: Hey, it's good to be here. Pikachu: Pika pika. Dexter: Hey, name's Dexter. Good to see you. (both Dexter and Ash shake hands) Chris: Up next is Dawn. Cream: Uh, what's that trail for with the signs that say campers go here, nothing wrong with trail, no rabbitwolves, no owlbears, and absolutely no no no no no no no termants. Leshawna: Crazy rabbit girl say what? Cream: I'm not, I'm just whats on the sign. Dawn: (struggly exits boat) Ugh, no need to worry. Ash: Dawn, you got here a little late. Dawn: Sorry bout that. Piplup: Piplup Chris: You shouldn't, but he should. Numbuh Two: Not again. Why do I always get picked on? Brock: According to the map, this is Death Spike Mountain? CC: Cream: Death Spike Mountain? (faints) CC: Ash: I heard no one went to this mountain yet. Guess that means we're the first ones. Dawn: Death Spike Mountain is one of the deadliest mountains in the world. No one even knows whats at the end of the mountain. Pachirisu: Chipa, chipa. Gwen: Is this the challenge? To get to the end of the mountain. Chris: That's right. First to make it in there alive wins. Let's just hope alive, if any camper or guest star dies, I get sued. Dawn: We'll be careful. Go Ambipom. (throws pokeball and out of it is an Ambipom) Ambipom: Ambi. Izzy: Cool, a monkey. I have a bunch at home. I can't lie about that. Every time I lie, a small chip on my neck zaps it. I own all Pokemon games. (neck gets zapped) Oww. Bubbles: I know, we can't fly. Spare the drama. Chris: DON'T INTERUPT! CC: Buttercup: He should calm down more. Chris: On your marks. Izzy: GO! (everyone but Chris runs towards Death Spike Mountain) CC: Chris: So impatient. Really someone give E-Scope a pill. Ash: So the first animals will encounter are rabbitwolves. Hope they don't get our way when we see them. Jack: I think you spoke too soon. (rabbitwolves grow) Ash: That's it. Buizel, I chose you. (throws pokeball and Buizel comes out) Buizel: Bui bui. Gwen: He doesn't look too happy. What? I can tell if a Buizel's a boy or girl by looking at its back. Seessssssshhhh. Mandy: Shut it goth girl. Brock: Don't talk to her that way. Ash: Sonic Boom. Buizel: (uses Sonic Boom and takes down the rabbitwolves) Leshawna: Whoa, you don't wanna with those two. Ash: Come on. Pikachu: Pika. Buizel: Bubui. (everyone follows Ash) Paul: (sees Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel) How pathetic. Ash: Hey, it's Paul. Gwen: What's he doing here? Paul: Training, which I am done with. Honchkrow, take us out of here. (throws pokeball and Honchkrow gets out which he gets on) Dawn: Let's hurry. (runs but stops after a short while) Uh oh, we hot a bunch of termants on our way. They may be small and cute, but they can cause a lot trouble. Blossom: I got this. (pulls bug spray out of her backpack and sprays it on the termants, which go in tiny holes seconds later) Dawn: Incredible. Let's hurry as usual. Hey, where Cream? Cream: I'm up here. I climbed up while the rest of you were talking to Paul. Brock: Looks like inside the end are owlbears. Dawn: Rumor has it that anyone who sees an owlbear are never seen again. They only live in Death Spike Mountain, so let's just hope when we encounter one, we don't get devoured. Bloo: I'll take them on. Brock: No, you might anger them. Mac: Sorry about that, Bloo is so obnoxious. (owlbear grabs Cream and flys to the other side) Leshawna: Oh no that owlbear didn't. Brock: Happiny, throw some rocks at it. (throws poke ball and Happiny comes out) Happiny: Happiny Starfire: Are you kidding? You may hit Cream! (pounds Brock) Brock: I'll take that as a pound of love. Izzy: (uses force by grabbing a small peeble without touching it) Ash: Whoa, what's she doing? Happiny: (throws giant boulder but is way off but throws another one) Cream: (grabs spell book) Hope there'a a phasing spell in here. (owlbear enters cave) Ash: Uh, Cream! Bloo: It's gonna eat Cream. Izzy: Come on Bloo, we have some unfinished business to do. (pulls out light saber) (IN CAVE) Cream: Teapetrika. (tea party set is made by magic) Izzy: What the, Cream? What's all this? Cream: A tea party? Wanna join? Bloo: So the owlbear didn't want to eat you? Leshawna: Or the rabbitwolves? Starfire: Or the termants? Cream: No, no, no. I got into the owl bear's mind, and all they wanted was a tea party with me and the rabbitwolves. And the termants just wanted cause havoc so I put them in a indestructible magical ball. Starfire: Oh, I love tea parties. Are those cookies? Leshawna: Okay, so you're saying they just wanted have a tea party? Cream: Ya, pretty much. (helicopter flies down) Chris: Okay, since Cream made it to the top of the mountain, and made friends with the owlbears and rabbitwolves, she automatically wins. The rest of you, I'll see you at the campfire. Ash: Hey Mac. Here's something for good luck. (gives Mac a pokeball) Mac: Thanks. Ash: There's a Pokemon inside it. I'm sure it will get you far. Pikachu: Pikachu, pika. Mac: Thanks Ash. (AT BONFIRE WITH ASH DAWN AND BROCK) Dawn: So the deal is the loser has to go on the boat of losers? That's the same boat me, Ash, and Brock are gonna get on before we leave. Piplup: Piplup. Chris: Right-o. And the cookies go to Mac, Jinx, Raven, Numbuh Five, Dexter, Numbuh One, Bloo, Mandy, Gwen, Leshanwa, Jack, Blossom, Bubbles, Starfire, and Buttercup. Izzy: Oh well. We all have to go sometimes. Ash: Hey E-Scope, hurry up. Izzy: I have my own ways transportation. (throws pink rock and vanishes through a cloud of smoke) (Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, Dawn, and Brock board the boat of losers) (LATER) Mac: (Throws poke ball and a Pikachu comes out) Cool, I have my own Pikachu. Mac's Pikachu: Pika. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction